


In Technicolor

by meian



Category: K-pop, Nine Muses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meian/pseuds/meian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyemi finds her soulmate in the most unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> This is me attempting to un-slump myself. I think I haven't actually written anything since last year? Yikes, wish me luck.

It's not to say that the sex was _bad_ , but, if she were honest, Hyemi just isn't sure if it warranted her entire world suddenly bursting into color afterwards. Well, she's pretty sure sex isn't supposed to do that at all.

"Fuck," she sighs through her tremors, slumping back into the pillow while Kyungri nips at her thighs. Hyemi swipes halfheartedly at the back of her head, but she's just too sated and relaxed to bother. With a chuckle, Kyungri lifts her head from between her legs, her cheeks flushed red. Her cheeks...red...she doesn't even know what red is.

Hyemi sits straight up, forehead knocking against Kyungri's straight on. "Fuck," she gasps, "do you see that?!" She squeezes her eyes shut. Everything is just so bright, it almost burns.

But Kyungri is staring like at her like she's gone crazy. "See what?" she asks, craning her neck to peer behind her, but there's nothing there, of course. She has no idea what Hyemi is talking about.

Hyemi slowly moves her hands from her face and takes in everything surrounding her. The walls are a pale blue and the sheets are dark purple, a strong contrast against her skin. There are colorful pictures and paintings on the wall. A burgundy chair. A brown desk. When she holds up her wrist to her face, she can see the tiny blue veins, thrumming with blood underneath her skin. She wonders what color that is. Hyemi closes her eyes again because it's too much still, like walking out of a dark theater, only the sensation is multiplied tenfold. With no warning at all, it's as though she's been dropped into a whole new world.

"It's everything," she replies. "The walls and the floor and- You...your nails are orange."

Kyungri looks down at her hands curiously. "Huh. I always thought they were grey. What does orange look like?"

"What? You mean you're not..." Her voice trails off, but the question is obvious enough. If Kyungri couldn't see colors, then she wasn't her soulmate, and if she wasn't her soulmate, then who was? Hyemi groans and drags her hands down her face, flopping back onto the pillow again. Kyungri bursts out laughing.

"This is going to be a great story to tell the kids."

"This is _mortifying_."

Kyungri reaches out to pat her hip in what Hyemi's sure is meant to be a comforting gesture, but now it just feels wrong, like it just doesn't belong there. She squirms away from the touch. Kyungri doesn't seem to mind so much. "You know, my big sister got her colors while she was hiking. She was on one side of the mountain and he was on the other."

Hyemi gazes at the window, moonlight peeking through the floral curtains. Somewhere out there a poor, innocent soul, one destined to become her mate, is just trying to walk home. Or maybe they're trying to get some sleep down the street. And, yet, here Hyemi is getting laid by someone she hardly even knows. This was not how she'd pictured this happening. She almost positive there has never been a more awkward moment than right here and right now.

Kyungri rolls off the bed, slipping into the discarded clothes on the floor. "You must be overwhelmed. Just lie down for a bit and I'll get you some water."

Hyemi nods and throws an arm across her eyes. She wonders how long it will take to get used to the colors because they're already beginning to give her a headache.

Not that it gets much of a chance to subside when she's startled out of bed by Kyungri's panicked screaming down the hall in the living room. Hyemi scrambles out the door, while hastily draping the blanket around her body. It will have to do for now.

"I'm calling the police!" Kyungri screeches, tossing a pillow at the stricken intruder standing by the open door of the balcony. It misses by about a foot or two and takes down a picture frame on the wall instead, glass shattering on the floor.

"I know this looks bad, but I swear it's not what you think!" the girl cries, cowering against the door.

"So what you're trying to tell me is that you're not really breaking and entering? Is that it?"

"Well, the balcony was unlocked..."

Kyungri snatches a crystal figurine off the coffee table, poised above her head. "Hyemi, call the police," she hisses.

But Hyemi's feet are frozen in place as her eyes are drawn to the girl - Erin is her name, she doesn't know how but she just _knows_ \- with her long brown hair shielding her face, trembling in fear and confusion. Hyemi just wants to protect her. She tugs the figurine out of Kyungri's hand, ignoring the indignant look she gets in return.

Erin shakes her head frantically and tries to back up even further. "No, you don't understand! I was in the neighborhood and I just felt a _pull_ and I couldn't help it and the door was open and-" Suddenly, Erin's eyes widen as she sinks down to the carpet and grabs onto her hair in distress. "Oh, my god, I've been possessed!"

If anyone is possessed, then it might as well be Hyemi herself. Her thoughts follow a single track, blocking out everything else around her. It's like the pull of a magnet or tugging on the other end of a rope that brings her right to Erin's side. Hyemi crouches down and brings a shaking hand to the her arm, and Erin gazes up into her eyes. That's when everything just...clicks. Something hums beneath Hyemi's skin, the warmth flowing right through her veins. It feels like happiness. It feels like Forever.

"It's you, isn't it?" Hyemi whispers, hands gently brushing her hair out of her face and slowly dragging over her red, red lips. "You're mine, aren't you?"

Erin still looks shocked as her eyes roam Hyemi's face, but as she notes her lack of clothes, she starts giggling uncontrollably. Hyemi had nearly forgotten about that. It's the most ridiculous predicament, but for someone who'd spent her entire childhood imagining how this moment would come about, it's surprising how much she can't find it in herself to care anymore.

"Your face is bright red right now," Erin snickers, reaching out to lightly pinch Hyemi's cheek. "I think it's my favorite color."

"Good. It's mine too."

**Author's Note:**

> [ch-check it out~](http://curledupkitten.dreamwidth.org/8625.html)


End file.
